supernatural_powers_and_abilitiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes: Puppet Master
Puppet master (sometimes referred to as puppetting or remote manipulation of others) is the ability to take control of other people's bodies and motor functions against their will, as well as the functions of objects. Characters *Eric Doyle is the only character known to have this ability. Limits Eric appears to have complete control over another person's actions, but not their thoughts. He is able to force people to perform any physical actions he desires, even if it would force them to harm to themselves or others. Most of the time, he forces the user to mimic his own actions, but he is also able to exercise some control with simple hand movements. He has not yet forced someone to act without some kind of gesture or movement of his own. Eric can simultaneously immobilize at least three people with this ability. He can also force at least one of them to move while keeping the others paralyzed. Eric does not require a line-of-sight to his victims to keep them paralyzed, but he has not yet shown that he can force them to move when they are not in his line-of-sight. While he can maintain control of someone that he cannot see, he has not shown that he can establish such control over someone he can not see. Eric can force another evolved human to use their ability, as he did with Michael's lasers. In Brave New World, Doyle is able to force Emma to not only play the cello, but to use her power to draw thousands of people to the Carnival. Later, he controls Sylar and Emma simultaneously, but isn't able to focus on both for long, as Emma escaped from his hold. Eric has to concentrate on an individual to control their actions. If he is unaware of their presence or believes there is no longer any reason to maintain control, they are no longer influenced by his power. This is shown when he believes Claire to be dead and stops focusing on her, allowing her to surprise him. This is shown later when he unknowingly lets go of Emma's right hand while taunting her and Sylar. He doesn't seem to notice (or possibly doesn't think if significant) and it gives her the opening to blast him with her powers, knocking him over and releasing his hold on her and Sylar despite him not being knocked out. In Puppet with No Strings, Eric says "You can't stop their faces. You can't stop their eyes" suggesting that his ability to control facial expressions is somehow limited. When Sylar attacks Meredith in the Primatech facility, Eric comes to her rescue to and controls Sylar's limbs. However, Sylar overpowers Eric and makes him collapse, thus ending Eric's hold of him. In Nowhere Man, Part 4, Eric is shown to close a door using his power, showing he can control the motor functions of objects. he also claims he can control the movement of a thrown ball in chapter 2 of The Puppet Master. Category:Heroes Powers Category:Movement Manipulation